Online Love
by Pasta-Survivor
Summary: AU story,Gilbert has a friend online,someone he can tell anything!And soon he starts to fall for that someone,will they ever be together?Arthur met this guy online,and thinks hes a smart,funny,sweet guy. Full summary inside.


1xAwesomex: 4 the last time! We don't have pasta! Wurst lovers only!

Pasta4Life: TT^TT B-but wurst is so icky!

*Gourmet*

xAwesomex: o_0

I don't kno u anymore! What rock did my bruder find u under?

Pasta4Life: Vee...rock...? *thinks* No! He found me in a tomato box! :D

xAwesomex: ... -.-"

Y does that not surprise me? Anyways if u wana eat dinner here 2 nite wur havin wurst...& y not come talk 2 me instead of iming me from Luddys comp? im right next door

Pasta4Life: ...oh yeah!...wait...u live here? 0-0;

xAwesomex: ...

- xAwesomex has logged off-

Pasta4Life: ...big brother Gilby?...where'd you go?

-xAwesomex is offline-

The awesome Gilbert let out a sigh as he stared at his computer screen. "Seriously Feli?" He asked shaking his head as he stood up stretching. Running a hand through his awesome hair, he left his room, and entered his little brothers room that was across from his. "Vee~ Big brother Gilby, you really do live here!" Feliciano exclaimed happily after turning in the spinny chair to see who had entered the bedroom. "Idiot! I let you into the house after you forgot your key, remember?" As he said this his hand whipped out, and slapped the Italian upside the head. "Vee~ That hurts big brother Gilby!" Feliciano whined rubbing the spot where the older boy had slapped him. "Like hell it did pasta boy, I barely touched you!" Gilbert said wincing from at the nickname the younger had given him. He had given up on Feliciano not calling him that, but it still annoyed him to no end. "Where's Luddy? Why isn't he at home yet?" Gilbert asked as he started to search his younger brothers room for anything he could blackmail him with. "Ludwig isn't home yet big brother, he had football practice!"Feliciano said, not finding anything wrong with what the other was doing. "Oh yeah, forgot he joined the team." Gilbert said as his search under the bed ended, his brother was too neat. There wasn't even a spec of dust under the bed!

"Papa Boris is picking Ludwig up so they can go shopping for food, I hope they buy some tasty pasta!" Feliciano said licking his lips at the mere thought of some scrumptious pasta. "Wouldn't count on it, probably some wursts and beer-A-HA!" Gilbert crackled like a maniac, Feliciano again didn't seem to find anything wrong with Gilbert's mad crackling, he was used to it after all. The item that Gilbert was talking about happened to be a black metal box, with a combination lock on it that he had found inside his younger brothers closet, on the top shelf. "Ooooo~ What's that brother Gilby?" Feliciano asked excitedly, getting up and skipping over to him. "I dunno, I'm trying to figure it out Feli!" Gilbert had a look of concentration on his face as he tried some combo's his brother had used in the past on other things. After three tries, he got it opened and let out a whoop. Both him and Feliciano peered inside, and the metal box held some things that Gilbert knew was important to Ludwig. Inside was a black journal-which he was so gonna be reading later- a drawing that Feliciano had made of himself and Ludwig when they were seven, a picture of Gilbert with Antonio, Francis, Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig, his first football trophy medallion thingy, and the last thing made Gilbert freeze up as he stared at the picture. "Vee~ Big brother, who's the pretty lady?" Feliciano asked, snapping Gilbert out of his frozen state. "No one Feliciano, and don't bring her up to Ludwig, or I'll make sure you never see pasta again." Gilbert said, making Feliciano gasp at the horror of those words. "You wouldn't!" he said with wide eyes, and Gilbert almost felt bad for being mean to the younger, innocent boy, but he was way too awesome to feel anything like guilt! "I mean it, and you know the awesome me will make it happen!" Gilbert said as he started replacing everything into the box as he had found it before he put it back on the top shelf in the closet. "Ve~ I promise I won't mention it, just don't take away my pasta!" Feliciano cried throwing himself at Gilbert. They both heard the front door open, signaling that Ludwig, and Boris the father of the two brothers were home. "Ludwig and papa Boris are home! Paaaastaaa!" Feliciano yelled running out of the bedroom, and Gilbert followed at a slower space, he was admiring the Italian's ass, it was pretty nice, but of course it was no where near as nice as his awesome ass! "Feliciano! Stop-!" Ludwig tried to stop the other boy from tackling him in a hug, but was completely unsuccessful. Gilbert snickered at his brothers face. "Ahhh~ Look at little Luddy! He's all frustrated!" Gilbert cooed, making his brother blush redder."Gilbert, your home." Gilbert looked at his dad, and gave him a grin. "Ja vati, miss me?" He asked holding his arms out, and Feliciano thinking this meant that he wanted a hug, attacked him. "Ack! Luddy, your boyfriend is attacking me! Get him off!" Gilbert yelled as he hit the floor hard, his arms wrapped around the little Italian. "Shut up! He's not-We're not-Don't call me that!" He finally manage to say, making Gilbert smirk bigger. He stood, pulling Feliciano up with him and let the go so he could go and attach himself to Ludwig's arm. "Come on boys, lets get the food to the kitchen." Boris ordered the three as he walked into the kitchen. Ludwig and Feliciano both started to pick up the food that was spilled all over the floor from Feliciano's hug. Gilbert followed his father into the kitchen, and went straight for the fridge, accepting the milk his father handed to him to put it away. He pulled away from the fridge with a can of beer in his hand. "So I take it you were staying at Francis's apartment?" Boris asked as Gilbert opened the can. "Yeah, we had a project." Gilbert said as Boris took the can from him. "Vati!" Gilbert complained. "You know I don't allow you to drink Gilbert. Thank you boys, go get started on your homework please. Will you be staying the night Feliciano?" Boris asked him. "Ve~ Yes papa Boris!" Feliciano said as he gave the older man a hug. "Make sure Romeo knows your staying here then." Boris ordered as Ludwig set the groceries on the counter before heading towards his room. "Yes sir!" Feliciano giggled before taking off after the other. "A project for a month and a half Gilbert? You sure that didn't have anything to do with the fact that I put a time restriction the internet?" Boris asked as he sorted through the food. Boris harped on his eldest son a lot, but one thing he couldn't harp on was Gilbert's grades. He had been making straight A's since first grade, claiming that someone as awesome as him could only have A's to show off his awesomeness. "It's got nothing to do with that vati." Gilbert was lying though, he was often up on his laptop in the early morning, and Boris would have a difficult getting his son up when it was time for school, and often got phone calls from school saying that his son was skipping to sleep up on the roof, or he had fallen asleep in class, among other things of course. "Uh-huh. Gilbert, when are you going to start taking things more seriously? This type of behavior is acceptable. I want you to take those ridiculous contacts out, and stop bleaching your hair!" Gilbert rolled his eyes, obviously bored from hearing the same thing over and over. The next words however left Gilbert feeling like he had gotten punched in the stomach. "What would your mother think?" Boris asked, and perhaps he realized his mistake because his eyes went wide after the words left his mouth. Gilbert got his looks from his mother Lucrecia, he had her light brown eyes, and her platinum white blonde hair and pale skin. But after his mothers death, he had bleached his hair silver with the help of his friend Francis, and somehow gotten a hold of red contacts. Ludwig and Gilbert's mother had died when Gilbert was six, and Ludwig had just turned four. Ludwig hadn't known their mother really because after his birth she spent the next four years in the hospital, while Gilbert on the other hand had been close to their mother. Even bringing her up all these many years later made Gilbert freeze up. "Just... Just go to your room Gilbert..." Boris finally managed to say rubbing his temple. "Of course vater." Gilbert said coldly, and swept out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

That night at dinner, even Feliciano could feel the tension that was between the older son and father. "Ve... I like your shirt big brother Gilby." Feliciano said weakly, trying to start a conversation. Gilbert just slammed his silverware down and stood up, pushing his chair back. "I'm done." He said in a monotone, and quickly left the table, going up to his room where he started throwing his clothes into a bag, and putting his laptop away in a laptop bag. After that, he slung the straps on to his shoulder, he opened the cage to Gilbird's cage, and let the yellow chick land on his hand before he headed out of his room. "Bruder?" Gilbert looked up from the floor where he was pulling his boots on. "What's up Luddy?" he asked as he paused. "Are you leaving again?" Ludwig asked, he looked kinda down, and Gilbert grinned up at him before he stood. "Yeah, I'll be back in a couple of days. Don't worry Luddy, we'll see each other at school." He said as he ruffled the younger brothers hair. "Bruder, stop it!" he said as he swatted at Gilbert's hand. "Tell vater that I'll be staying at Antonio's. See ya tomorrow bruder." he said before he left the house, quietly closing the door behind him.

~end chapter 1~


End file.
